Advances in computing technologies and sensor devices encourages the incorporation of more technology in wearable sensors and personal computing systems. Such technologies offer the hope of obtaining biometric data from devices that are small and unobtrusive enough to be carried and/or worn. Biometric data has particular interest in health and well-being monitoring, as well as sports performance monitoring. However, there are traditionally many limitations encountered in designing and implementing actual systems that generate usable biometric data.
For example, data obtained with a wearable sensor when a user is in motion (e.g., walking or during other forms of motion) can include significant motion artifacts. Motion artifacts can be significant enough to cause inaccuracies in the data collected with the sensor.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.